<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Struck by SatanDaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553247">Struck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy'>SatanDaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BUT I LOVE HURTING HIM MORE, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), I LUV THOMAS, IM GUILTY AS CHARGED, Lightning storm, There is literally no way to tag this, Thunder and Lightning, struck by lightning - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thomas got struck by lightning, not Minho?</p><p>Because I'm petty and like Thomas whump. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho &amp; Newt (Maze Runner), Minho &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Struck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thomas, Newt, Minho, Teresa, Frypan and Aris watched the sky light up with flashes of lightning against the dark, gloomy clouds. It crackled as thunder boomed in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was approaching fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Okay, we gotta go, let's go. Come on.' Thomas ordered, grabbing his pack as the others rushed to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran, ran for the lights so far away, and Thomas didn't know if they'd get there in time. But they had to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas slowed down, pushing the others in front of him and taking up the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were halfway there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning strikes hit the sand around them, urging them forward. The storm was already upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Come on, Teresa!' He yelled as she began to slow, pushing her forward. They couldn't slow down, not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so close now, only another hundred metres or so. They ran through the junkyard of old abandoned cars, ducking as lightning struck the vehicles, exploding in sparks and fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Get inside! Go!' Thomas cried and he looked up to see the storm right above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hurry!' He shouted. They were there, ten more steps. They'd made it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His relief was cut short when blinding light and searing pain hit him, sending him flying into a nearby wall and back to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=-=-=-=-=-=-=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho fell to the ground as the lighting struck right beside him. Everything went fuzzy, his ears rang and he couldn't hear anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a second to realise the strike hit where Thomas had been running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked behind him, and saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay a few feet back, clothes singed and smoking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'THOMAS!' He yelled, barely hearing his own voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho got up, stumbling desperately for Thomas who lay unmoving. He couldn't be gone. Not after everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his shirt, Minho shook him, silently pleading for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wake up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when he saw another pair of hands grab Thomas' arm. And another pair on his other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Come on, get him up!' Newt yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aris and Minho each put one of Thomas' arms around their shoulders, dragging him to the door, Newt limping beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lightning flashed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Go! Hurry!' Teresa called from in front of them as she and Frypan ran to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teresa ran in and Frypan held the door, shouting at them. 'Move! Come on, hurry up!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last strike of lightning, they ran in, Thomas in tow. Frypan followed, slamming the door behind them, leaving them in a sudden quietness. And pitch darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Who's got a light?' Minho asked, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a click and they could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay Thomas on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho crouched beside him, shaking him, his breath caught in his throat. Everyone held their breath as they watched Thomas' motionless body.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up wake up wake up wake-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gasp, Thomas sat up, hands flying forward to grasp at </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>'Thomas!' Minho and Newt shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas looked around, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What happened?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You got struck by lightning!' Minho cried, finding himself laughing in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas looked a little lost, only muttering an 'oh' before letting out a choked laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cringey? Yeah, thought so 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>